Kiss Me Softly
by xXmuffinmanXx
Summary: It has got to suck being in hell...especially when you don't even know it...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything…

Author's Note: So my best friend gave me this story idea as we were eating pounds of chili cheese fries a couple days ago and subconsciously of course. She said:

"Rowan…how the fuck do we get along so well? We are so different, you are like the good girl stuck in hell and I am the bad girl stuck in that ugly white, heavenly place…

I am not going to tell you anything else because you need to read the story to find out. Hehe yes I know, I am evil.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 

"Oh kiss me softly…"

The blonde sang from the pew in the small church, tears streamed fast down her face, but her beautiful voice managed to remain steady despite the hot tears coming from her ocean blue eyes. The soft features of her face were bright from all of the weeping she had been doing.

"But please hold me tight…"

She wiped her running eyes with the back of her tan hand and stared gloomily at the red oak coffin in front of her.

"Never let go, help me get through this dark night…"

The petite blonde fell to her knees in the pew. She was now shaking as well but somehow she kept on singing. She despised silence, and if she stopped singing she knew that that was what would overwhelm her every nerve ending in this dark church. It was completely empty beside the blonde herself and the open coffin at the front of the church near the altar.

"Can you whisper in my ear?"

The oak coffin seemed to shine as it was illuminated by the light that was streaming in from the intricate stain glass windows in the small church out in the snowy state of Colorado.

"Reassure me that you're here!"

Then reality hit the young blonde as she realized with a shock of pain that she was not in the quiet church as she thought she was. No, she was not there, she was there three painful years ago; right now she was on a brightly lit stage in a room that was anything but quiet.

"Please, baby, come back!"

The crowd kept on screaming their appreciation as she raised her hand high and headed off of the stage in the packed night club. She quickly made her way over to the crowded bar, hoping that maybe something there could get rid of the horrible memory of that coffin in that church where she had lost the only woman that she had ever truly loved. Ashley Davies. She had been extremely happy with her life until tragedy had struck and shattered the blonde's life into pieces.

"I would like a shot please…"

The pleasantly plump bartender raised his eyes, "What kind of shot?" His gaze changed from quizzical to judgmental as his gaze swept her up and down and the blonde felt rage flow through her.

"Any kind of fucking shot!" the shorter blonde snapped and the bartender quickly supplied her with what she wanted. A figure soon plopped itself down next to the furious blonde.

"Whoa, Spencer what did the poor, penniless bartender every do to you? Beside serve you drinks that give you very painful headaches the next day?" the blonde boy said, a weasel like grin spreading across his handsome features.

"Shut your trap Glen. No wants to hear your annoying voice," Spencer told her drummer, taking a huge gulp and finishing off her shot.

The older blonde chuckled lightly, "Sis, you really gotta loosen up! You are at this amazing club and yet you haven't danced with anyone yet…not even me," Spencer's older brother chuckled and the blonde girl couldn't help but smile.

"No Glen," she mumbled seriously, "you know I don't dance…:

Glen sighed exasperated, but he knew when to drop something, "Alright ya downer if that is what you want. I, however, have just spied something I want, but she is actually alive."

Spencer's normally beautiful face went rigid, as did the rest of her body. Glen immediately felt guilty and began to stutter, "Oh God…Spencer I am…so sorry…I didn't-."

"Just leave me alone," the blonde said coldly.

The boy almost immediately did as he was told and walked away from the now seriously depressed girl. Spencer walked to the bathroom, slowly, trying to maintain her cool, but as soon as she stepped inside the badly lit girls' room she began to cry furiously. She missed Ashley with all of her heart and every time she was even mentioned the blonde's brain was clouded with memories. She cried for several more minutes and soon found herself on the floor as she slid down the tiled wall.

Soon she heard the door to the bathroom creak open and someone whisper, "Oh my God." Then the pitter patter of feet resounded throughout the large bathroom as someone hurried towards her.

"Hey, are you okay?" and unfamiliar, yet comforting voice, asked the sobbing blonde.

"Why the fuck do you care?" Spencer asked in no mood for someone new interfering with her already fucked up life.

"I'm just trying to help…," the voice replied softly.

"Well I do not need…," the blonde couldn't finish her sentence because she began to cry again. The new girl slid down the wall to rest next to the huddled blonde on the floor.

"Sometimes kid…you gotta let people help okay, hun? Now, I am not saying that I ask for help, I'm to ignorant for that," the girl chuckled lightly, "but you look like you could use some." Spencer looked up at her for the first time. The girl had a pair of gorgeous hazel eyes and her face was framed by bouncy reddish blonde curls.

"I'm Spencer…," the blonde said slowly.

"Nicole…," the red head replied, sticking her hand out for the distressed blonde to shake, "now what is your problem sweetie?"

"The love of my life died a couple of years ago on this day," Spencer choked out, "I loved her so much."

The red head beside her raised her eyebrows in confusion and Spencer tried again, "she died, you know kicked the bucket…"

"Um…sure what ever you say babe…," Nicole's strange sentence was cut off when the bathroom door opened once again and a raven haired woman strode in looking very confident, "Blair!" Nicole cried, "Can I uh talk to you for a second?"

The raven haired girl nodded her dark eyes swimming with confusion as she looked curiously from Spencer to Nicole and then back again, "okay." She watched Nicole mutter a "be right back" to the crying girl and rush over to her. Nicole grabbed Blair's arm and pulled her towards the other end of the bathroom.

"Who is that?" Blair quickly whispered to her friend.

"Her name is Spencer but Blair she has a big problem…," Nicole said. Blair had never seen her friend in such disarray.

Blair snorted a bit to loudly, "Nicole you and I both know that the people who are down here normally have some problem or another...," Blair looked at the red head and noticed the plea in her eyes. She sighed, "but what is this girl's problem?"

"Blair…I don't' think she knows she's dead…"


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy! Sorry about it being so short!

* * *

Glen bent down and retied his shoe for what had to be the fourteenth time in a row. He then leaned back in the too comfortable seat in the too comfortable looking lobby and observed the weird looking painting hanging on the wall. Being uncomfortable in such a chair might have seemed impossible but Glen managed it. He was apprehensive about his upcoming meeting and, he had to admit, a little frightened. Then again who wasn't afraid of The Boss; besides Spencer who had no idea he even existed, Glen had seen to that.

The blonde boy had just tipped his head to view it from a different angle and found that it was still ugly, when he heard his name being called.

"Glen Carlin," the big haired secretary; with unnaturally long fingernails stated, "He'll see you now." The gum in her mouth snapped loudly as she blew a humongous pink bubble.

Glen nodded nervously and stood up, fixing his collar he followed the woman into the spacious office. As he passed the secretary into the office he couldn't help but chuckle at how perverted The Boss was. After sitting in that lobby for twenty minutes he could not have helped but notice that all of the women working there had big breasts and healthy sized asses.

"Mr. Carlin," a cold voice said from behind the large desk.

"Yeah… uh, that's me," Glen said awkwardly, nervously adjusting the red rimmed glasses on his nose.

"Well, this must be serious…," The Boss chuckled. A drop of sweat rolled down Glen's face, the room seemed to get hotter every single time the boss opened mouth and that seemed to only get Glen more nervous.

"Huh?' the blonde boy said, more than a little confused. The Boss always seemed to find new ways to confuse him.

"What you're here for. It must be serious because you are wearing those glasses that you think make you look smarter; when we all know that you are dumber than a sack of potatoes."

The insult struck the Carlin's pride hard and he felt his anger bubble to the surface but he pushed it back down, "Whatever you say Boss…" Glen knew better than to react to the boss's comments.

"That a good sack," The Boss said and then motioned to the seat in front of the desk, "now sit and let's discuss another one of your many issues." The Boss folded two hands on top of the desk and leaned back in the tall cushioned chair.

"This is about my sister," Glen said in a small voice and accepted the seat across from the boss.

"Ah yes the lovely, young Spencer Carlin. How is my devil angel?" The Boss said now shuffling through a stack of papers on the desk.

"I wish that you wouldn't call her that man; she doesn't belong down here and you know it."

"Obviously she is here for a reason, some mistake she made in a past life, everyone who ends up here has some sort of problem. I mean look at you." The Boss said in a confident tone.

"She is down here because of me and—."

"And," The Boss said interrupting him, "that should be on your conscience not on mine. It was your mistake."

"So, what, she has to live with it?" Glen said getting angry now.

"Yes." The Boss finally looked up and The Boss's black eyes seemed to pierce through Glen's soul. It was as if The Boss could see every single mistake and sin the blonde had ever committed.

"That is not fair! It was my job and my fault that we are here in this damn place to begin with."

"I told you that can not be the reason why she is down here then, everyone is down here for something terrible they did in their first life…"

"It was not her fault that she was in the car when I decided to finish the job I was being paid for and don't you fucking blame her for it," Glen was shouting now. He stood up and pointed a solitary finger at the figure behind the desk.

"You are getting out of control now Mr. Carlin and I am going to have to ask you to leave…" The Boss was not trying to scare the blonde he had every intention of backing up his demands and pressed a big red button on the intercom and calmly called for the security.

"Spencer is the nicest person I have ever known!" Glen shouted and knew that he was telling the truth; in fact it was probably the most truthful thing he had ever said, "She never made one mistake in her entire life, and she is the most fucking innocent person in this whole place."

During Glen's rant about his baby sister, two big burly men marched through the door and seized him by the upper arms. Glen was not exactly a small man but despite his efforts and struggling the men still managed to drag him backwards, towards the huge glass doors

Right before the door slammed closed The Boss called out to the distressed Glen with an evil sounding chuckle; which didn't surprise Glen, "maybe her only mistake was trusting you…"


End file.
